In My Mind's Eye
by Charles Xavier
Summary: When Princess Yuffie runs away from home to escape her tyrannical father, she encounters a man of ice, who unexpectedly changes her life forever. AU. Yuffentine.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: (AU) When Princess Yuffie runs away from home to escape her tyrannical father, she encounters a man of ice, who unexpectedly changes her life forever.

...

Prologue

…

"…The boy woke up excited the next morning. He rubbed his eyes and looked out of his window to see what a beautiful sunny day it was. He slipped on his robe and slippers, rushed down the stairs, and when he got outside, he saw that the snowman was no longer there, but had melted away. The boy collapsed and began to cry, holding his scarf patterned with snowmen, still ever so warm in his hands. The End."

Hyun-Hee Kisaragi looked down at her six-month daughter, resting her eyes peacefully on her lap. She closed the bedtime storybook and gently set it aside, carrying the tired bundle of joy into her crib without waking her. The mother couldn't help but realize the innocence of such young babies when they were fast asleep. She tried to hold her sobs back as a small tear escaped from her eye. For this would be the last time she would ever hold her warm child again.

Adjusting her headband and tightening her gauntlets, she glanced at the open door, where Godo was standing, waiting for her to bid farewell to their child. She quietly crept out of the bedroom, shutting the door silently behind her, and sobbed.

"Hyun-Hee." Godo held his wife anxiously by her shoulders. "I beg of you, please don't do this."

Hyun-Hee only shook her head rebelliously and stared defiantly at her husband, answering: "No."

It broke Godo's heart. She had to do this, for Wutai, for its people and for dear Yuffie. She didn't want her to grow up in a world torn with violent bloodshed. Too many lives had been lost, and the only rational option that remained was to negotiate with Shinra.

Her sailboat was waiting for her miles away, and it was time for her to leave.

"Godo, please promise me something…"

Hyun-Hee whispered into her husband's ear.

"I promise."

Godo embraced his wife, cherishing every moment of it, and then followed her out of the palace as the winter's wind howled through the open doors. Godo watched her step out into the snowy night, letting the darkness overtake her as she disappeared out of Wutai and headed towards the sea.

As she herself had suspected, Hyun-Hee would never return home. Her boat was never found and no negotiations ever took place between Wutai and Shinra. Sadly but truthfully, Hyun-Hee was pronounced dead, presumably lost at sea.

…

In My Mind's Eye

…

Chapter One

…

Her eyes gazed out the open window, watching the snow fall upon Wutai. Outside, she could see children of her age throwing snowballs, chasing one another and building snowmen. She loved snowmen…she wanted to join them and build a snowman so much. Yet all she could do was hear their laughter and bear witness to their playful activities.

"Miss Yuffie, please pay attention!"

Nine-year-old Yuffie Kisaragi nearly fell off her chair, once startled by Chekov, who wasn't looking pleased at all from her mindless daydreaming.

"Were you listening to a single word I was just saying?"

"Um…word?" Yuffie shrugged with a sheepish grin.

"Have you been taking any notes?"

Chekov picked up Yuffie's notebook against her will, to find that she hadn't written a single word that related anything to her lesson about the uses of Cure Materia. Instead, she found crude drawings of snowmen Yuffie had doodled. This only made her sigh.

"Miss Yuffie…" Chekov shook her head. "…just when will you learn to grow up and pay attention? As the Princess of Wutai and the only child of Lord Godo Kisaragi, the time will soon come for you to take responsibility and rule this kingdom wisely with peace and prosperity."

Quite frankly, Yuffie couldn't care less. She didn't even care much about her royal position. And although Godo had given his daughter absolutely everything that her heart desired…toys…dolls…Materia…there was still something missing.

Friends.

Yuffie had always wished to step out of the palace alone and play with the other kids in Wutai. But sadly, it was taboo for the Princess to even speak to these so-called lowlifes. Godo was a firm father, and never let any living soul near his beloved child.

Indeed. Godo Kisaragi was a hard but fair ruler who expected the utmost discipline and respect from her daughter. He had high hopes that she too someday would rule Wutai as well and justly as him. His days were endless without rest, having to maintain order and stability towards his homeland. Nevertheless though, he took his responsibility whenever needed.

His relationship with Yuffie was not terribly heart-warming to say the least. Since her father would spend most of his days away from the palace for important business, Yuffie spent most of her days studying relentlessly with her private tutor, Chekov. Meals were rarely spent together as a family. And if they were, Godo spoke only few words to ask what Chekov had taught her the other day, and nothing else.

It was all a boring cycle in Yuffie's secluded life. While her nose was constantly stuck within pages of a textbook, the joyous opportunities of youth were waving at her outside the window. Even at times when she was allowed to set foot out of the palace, she always had to be accompanied by guards, sworn to protect her by any means.

In short, life was too lonely for Princess Yuffie Kisaragi.

…

Later that night before dinner, Princess Yuffie was sitting by the fire, when suddenly she saw the monstrous shadow of a huge cat prowling outside the open door. Her throat went tight and her heart began to race. How she hated big cats, she had nightmares about them. The shadow began to creep closer.

"Chekov…CHEKOV!" she shouted desperately. "HELP ME!"

Chekov suddenly came running into the room to see a frightened Yuffie cowering by the fire.

"Whatever's the matter, Miss Yuffie?" she asked alarmed.

"There!" Yuffie pointed at the menacing shadow.

Chekov began to laugh as she peered round the door and reached down to pick something up.

"No… NO PLEASE! Chekov, what are you doing?"

But Chekov simply smiled and held up the tiniest, cutest, littlest, fluffy kitten, one of the palace pets.

"See? " said Chekov "It's only a kitten. You've been letting your imagination get the better of you again."

…

Dinner was quiet, as usual. Godo gently sipped his tea, frowning at Yuffie, who was busy playing with the rice on her bowl with her chopsticks.

"Stop playing with your food. It's a terrible habit." Godo spoke sternly to his daughter.

"Papa?" she asked.

"Yes?"

"Why can't I play with the other kids?"

Godo rolled his eyes sideways.

"I've already told you many times. A Princess doesn't have time to play silly games with children. She must be well disciplined, learned and most important of all, responsible when the time comes for her to take rule of her homeland. You should know that by now, Yuffie."

She knew, but Yuffie could never find the words to argue against her dominating father. True that she cared deeply for her home, but what point was there to care when she couldn't talk to anybody or even have a simple life like any ordinary Wutainese person? Yuffie could see she was a growing up fast, but she couldn't stop yearning to make the best out of her life right now. Just before she could speak her mind, however, Godo interrupted with an announcement.

"Your grandparents will be staying with us for a few nights. They will be arriving tomorrow evening."

An ecstatic smile appeared on Yuffie's face, her hands slammed excitedly on the table and she had to cry out with joy. "YAY! I can't wait to see them again! When they come, can I wear Mama's old Chocobo costume? I haven't had the chance to show them how I look!"

"Absolutely not." Godo stared bitterly at his daughter for a few seconds, before continuing on. "I have asked my best tailors to design for you a special dress to wear tomorrow. They've worked extremely hard to get it all prepared. So do not disappoint me by doing anything reckless to ruin it." He took his last sip of his tea and cleared his throat. "I expect you to be on your best behavior. Remember that you are the Princess of Wutai, and she must show the utmost respect for any of her guests, especially her elders."

Yuffie let out a reluctant moan, nibbling on the last grains of rice stuck to her fingers.

"Furthermore, I expect you to value your table manners better. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Papa." Yuffie sighed, wiping the food stains off her cheeks.

…

The next day came, having spent the whole morning and afternoon studying, Yuffie was sent to take her bath before her guests would arrive.

"Now please be still, Miss Yuffie." Chekov rinsed her hair amidst the piles of bubbles rising from the tub. "You'll need to look your best for tonight."

"Do I have to?" Yuffie said in an unenthusiastic voice.

"Yes, you do. They're your family, don't forget." After washing her thoroughly, Chekov helped Yuffie out of the tub and wrapped her with a towel, placing her in front of a mirror to face her own reflection. "I think you'll look splendid in the dress your father has made."

Chekov picked out the special dress from the wardrobe, presenting it to Yuffie, who was still staring at the mirror, but with great displeasure. Its bright reddish colors did not match her taste and she couldn't stand the decorations of pink cherry blossoms. It felt all too dull for Yuffie…she wanted to wear something more unique…something that her grandparents had never seen before.

Yes…Mama's Chocobo costume!

Yuffie rushed to the depths of her wardrobe and yanked it out, much to Chekov's shock. "Miss Yuffie! You can't be serious. Surely you're not thinking about wearing THAT!"

Yuffie shook off the dirt from the costume, making a few feathers scatter on the floor. The costume had miraculously retained its rich yellow texture, with a Chocobo's head as a hood and a tiny pair of Chocobo wings to fit as tiny sleeves. This was by far one of the few remaining clothes left from her mother's childhood days. And after all these years, it was all in good shape to fit for her daughter. It made Yuffie so glad to see what a perfect opportunity this was to surprise her grandparents and offer them some entertainment for a change.

"It's show time tonight!" Yuffie giggled.

…

She tiptoed across the hall, peeking her head through the partly open doors of the living room, where her father and her grandparents sat patiently, awaiting her arrival. Yuffie tried to hide her fit of giggles as she lifted her hood, scratched the itches on her orange tights and tied up her brown sneakers. She was to give her family the surprise of their life…

"WARK! WARK! WARK!" she slid open the doors and burst into the living room, warking away.

Godo nearly spilled his tea in fright, afraid at first that some crazy lunatic had broken into the royal grounds with a mission to assassinate him. The grandparents remained calm, however, surprised yet at the same time, amused by their granddaughter's playful greeting.

"My, my, my! And who do we have here?" the grandmother pretended to ask unknowingly.

"My name is Coco, and I'm so hungry that I could eat a whole farm! Give me all of your greens, now!" Yuffie demanded with an evil smirk. "If you don't give me any greens, I'm going to get really mad! WAAARK!"

They couldn't help but smile. The grandmother chuckled with delight while the grandfather lightly applauded Yuffie's adorable performance as she ran around the room, jumping about hysterically and fluttering her feathery wings like a furious Chocobo that hadn't had her meal all day. They saw it was all for show, and it was as entertaining as it could be.

Godo, on the other hand, found this act very disheartening. It wasn't long until Chekov frantically entered the room, holding in her hand on a single hanger, the untouched cherry blossom dress.

"What is the meaning of this, Chekov?" Godo muttered under his breath, trying not to lose his temper.

"I'm sorry, my lord." Chekov begged for forgiveness and bowed apologetically. "I kept telling her to wear this dress you asked for, but she just wouldn't listen."

Yuffie approached her father, flapping her wings with a silly grin on her face, saying: "Give me your greens!"

Godo delivered a slap on his daughter's cheek, leaving the grandparents and Chekov watching in shear horror.

"How dare you!" Godo hissed in humiliation. "Is this how the Princess of Wutai should act in front of her guests, with such shameless foolery? Have you no dignity?"

Yuffie gently rubbed her sore cheek in a state of shock.

"Look at you in this appalling attire. What would your mother say to you if she were here right now?"

Godo snatched the dress from Chekov's hands and forcefully handed it over to Yuffie.

The grandfather intervened, hoping to calm down this confrontation. "Godo please, I really don't think-"

"You march back to your room and put this on right now!" Godo's face was already steaming red, which was never a good sign. Yet still, Yuffie stared back at Godo defiantly and shook her head rebelliously…just as her mother would.

"NO!" she replied.

Godo's eyes dropped in disbelief.

"What did you say?

"Read my lips, old man. I said NO!"

Yuffie was struck with another slap, harder this time. She fell into another state of shock, and this time, she clenched her eyes and then broke down into tears, crying on her knees.

Godo threw his dress at Yuffie, showing no feeling of sympathy for his disobedient child. "Now…go back to your room, and put on that dress like I told you."

Yuffie tightened her fists. Now in a wild fit of rage, she took the dress and ripped it apart with her own bare hands. Godo was far beyond devastated. She stomped on the expensive garment ferociously with her shoes, tearing off the sleeves and tossing aside shredded pieces…until it was completely ruined.

Godo, now deeply enraged, slapped Yuffie a third time, so severe that Chekov couldn't tell how in Leviathan's name she could take the punishment. He grabbed her by the wrist, dragging her mercilessly towards the door.

But Yuffie retaliated, savagely biting her father's hand like a rabid dog. Godo released his grip and recoiled back against the wall, inspecting his bitten hand, which was now bleeding.

"I HATE YOU!" Yuffie screamed at the top of her lungs, and all those present froze in awe. "I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! You never let me have fun with anyone! It's always what YOU want! YOU! YOU! YOU! I don't EVER want to see you again because I HATE YOU!"

Yuffie dashed out of the room, leaving Godo scarred by her parting words. Grief-stricken at once, he desperately pursued her as she ran out of the palace doors and into the blistering cold.

"Yuffie!" Godo shouted, bursting outside without his sandals.

Yuffie ran past all the villagers' houses, past the gates of Wutai and sprinted as fast as she could across the deserted snowfields beyond.

"YUFFIE!" Her father's voice called out for her again.

Yuffie made her way up a steep hill, ignoring her father's cries as he relentlessly pursued her. By this time, he was running of breath, limping and grasping his bloodstained hand. He accidentally tripped his foot on a rock hidden in snow, and tumbled back down.

Yuffie didn't stop to look back and kept climbing, speeding the pace as she reached the peak and then ran downhill…she could just barely see the ocean in the distance. Once Godo reached the top of the hill, Yuffie was already far away…so far that he had lost sight of her.

"YUFFIE!" His voice echoed in pain.

Yuffie glanced back for a moment, to see Godo gradually vanish from her sight. While she began to move further and further away, the sky fell darker, making way for the storm clouds to roll in. The pleas from her father could no longer be heard, and was replaced by the splashes of the sea's waves as she neared the coastline.

As she reached the small seaport nearby, she could just make out a row of sailboats, sized for solo travelers. With no one around, Yuffie took this chance to take her sailing lessons for use, and untied one of the sailboats. Hopping in, she set sail despite the bad omen she saw of gathering rainclouds. She didn't care…she wanted to get away from Wutai…away from her father…as far away as possible…even if it meant sailing to the ends of the Planet.

…

She sailed for what seemed an age as hours turned into days. Who knew? She had lost track of the time she had been awake at sea…or how long she had slept. The wind itself became her guide along the journey without a destination. Yuffie was content with that though, regardless of the fact that she was hungry, tired and lost drifting on an endless ocean. She was convinced her father wouldn't travel this far out to find his own daughter after all…

But one unexpected stormy night, the boat swayed and swerved so vigorously that Yuffie was forced to struggle against the thunderous rainclouds that constantly pursued her. Raindrops and hail showered upon her boat as the waves began to rise at overwhelming heights, splashing over her Chocobo costume and leaving her utterly drenched. The sails proved weak against the intensifying wind and they were liable to break any minute.

Yuffie tried to regain control of her sailboat, but the weather's unruly strength overpowered her will. Consequently, the boast capsized when it was caught in a mighty wave, and it shattered into pieces. Yuffie saw her world turn upside-down as she was plunged through the surface of the sea and into its mysterious darkening realm.

Her consciousness calmly faded…and for a glimpse, she thought she saw her mother's hand reaching out for her.

Then

every

thing

dis

ap

pe

r

e

d

.

…

Author's Note: Oops, forgot to mention that I don't own FF7. No money's being made from this story, but nevertheless, I do hope this chapter hasn't left too many of you readers in nail-biting suspense. I could very well end this now and leave Yuffie sinking to her grave, or perhaps you could help her by hitting that review button…

Yuffie begs of you to please review and send her your comments! Constructive criticism is more than welcome, but flames will only be laughed at (nyuk, nyuk).

8


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

…

Seawater…that was what she tasted as her senses came flooding back to her. Sand…it was wet sand that she felt in her hands. Waves…it was the sea waves she could hear calling out to her.

Yuffie groaned like a napping baby who didn't want to be woken from her peaceful slumber. Her vision was unclear as she slowly regained consciousness, her eyes stinging from the salt of the seawater. The first thing she saw was the sky, shrouded with the greyest clouds she had ever encountered, blocking the sun's rays in the wake of a gloomy morning.

She rose, finding herself washed up on a desolate beach with no sight of any living being. This was no land that Yuffie was familiar with. Even through Chekov's geography lessons, she couldn't tell where she was.

It was far too incredible to believe that she had somehow escaped drowning in a watery grave from the previous night. The ocean was always known to be callous amongst unfortunate sailors. No one had ever survived such an ordeal, as far as Yuffie could tell. Just what kind of a miracle was this?

She was cold. Her teeth chattered as the wind blew against her soaked costume, her fingers were numb and pale. Yet how her dry mouth begged for water.

The sound of trickling liquid caught Yuffie's ear and drew her along the beach, nearing its source as she passed by patches of snow. As she looked upwards, she could see, through the tiny petals of snow that fell down on her face, a waterfall, tumbling over the edge of the cliff. The water cast little prisms of light as it fell towards the sandy beach. Yuffie didn't hesitate and ran forward, cupping her hands to partake of the cool fresh liquid and drank and drank and drank…

A steep stairway carved into the limestone led up to the top of the cliff. Refreshed by the water, Yuffie slowly began the steep climb upwards, her mind filled with curiosity. After struggling over the final edge, she suddenly realised how aching and exhausted she was. She looked at the scene presented before her; acres of forest covered in snow that stretched as far as the horizon. In the faint distance, she could see mountain peaks pushing through the forest canopy.

The scenic beauty was overwhelming for Yuffie's eyes, and she had to sit down on a rock covered in snow, to rest from her perilous climb. Chekov never explained any place like this before. It made her wonder what could live in such a remote and unspoiled island. However, her mind was put off when she felt her stomach grumble.

She was starving! She had to find something here to eat before anything else.

…

Yuffie picked off as many berries, apples and other fruits she could find amongst the trees. They were so delicious that she took a bite of everything her hands caught. This left a sticky mess on her fingers and she went to the nearest stream to wash herself. She drank the water at the same time, recognizing its taste from below the cliff earlier on. Yuffie had never tasted water this pure in her lifetime. She had to find the source!

A faint and distant roar echoed through the trees. Yuffie paused to listen further, but all remained calm around her. She sensed no danger…for the time being at least.

The stream was the only one that flowed out from the forest, stretching miles towards the mountains. Perhaps if she followed it, she wouldn't get lost. She walked and walked under the orange glow of sunset, passing by the woodland creatures that stared at her ambiguously. Moogles hid behind logs, squirrels climbed up their trees, while birds chirruped to signal the presence of the young foreigner in their land. Yuffie didn't feel she was being threatened, nor could she say that she was being welcomed either.

The trees began to thin and Yuffie could see a white crescent moon floating in the flamingo pink sky. The sun's reflection burned like liquid fire in a lake that had formed beneath an ancient glacier, stretching down from the mountains before her. The ice glittered golden under the setting sun and she couldn't resist gasping in awe at this fantastic vision.

Yuffie heard another roar, nearer this time, that echoed through the mountains. As it did so, some snow from a tree branch dropped onto her back. She shivered and looked down, seeing a paw print as big as a wheel on her father's carriage. She listened further again…but there was nothing. The scene returned to an eerie quietness and even the birds fell silent.

After what seemed an eternity, the sound of the animals returned. Yuffie looked back at the forest from whence she came, but it was too late to turn back now, she thought to herself. She looked ahead in the distance, and something glittered on the edge of the glacier, catching the last rays of the dying sun. What was it? She wondered. Perhaps it was a sign of life. Perhaps there was someone there who could help. She picked up her weary little legs and ran along the shore of the lake towards the ancient ice.

The sun had almost gone by the time she arrived panting, at the edge of the glacier. She put her hands on her knees to steady herself and saw her warm breath crystallize into misty vapor in the cool shadow of the glacier's face. The sky was turning deeper blue as the little crescent moon burned icy white high up in the sky. She looked up, and there in front of her sticking out of the glacier, she saw a transparent face as if sculptured from ice. Below it, five fingers jutted from the frozen water.

Something…somebody was trapped in the glacier. Yuffie was curious and took its hand carefully, and tried to pull it out…which proved harder than she expected. She pulled its hand a second time…just barely shifting its body slightly upwards as the ice cracked. Yuffie took a deep breath, rubbing her cold hands together and digging them into the snow. She grabbed the wrists and tugged with all her might a third time…when suddenly, she felt the hands grab her own wrists.

A gasp escaped under Yuffie's breath as she let go and fell backwards. The figure she was trying to help rose from the glacier, its towering shadow covering the frightened princess. It let out a big sigh, slumping against the shore. His shoulder caught the last rays of the sun, releasing a small amount of vapor. It flinched in pain and that scared Yuffie even more. It rose again and raised its head.

Its body was made purely out of ice crystals. Its eyes were prisms, reflecting sparkles of the rainbow's colors more than its clear and shiny body. It appeared transparent with a cold and slippery form. It stared at her with an impassive face, which made Yuffie scream at the top of her lungs.

The figure watched as the girl fled into the forest in panic. She didn't care which direction she was heading. The encounter haunted her so greatly that all she could think about was to get away. Whatever she had awoken did not look terribly pleased. Yuffie increased her speed and she couldn't see where she was stepping. This made her carelessly trip, as her foot got accidentally wedged between two rocks.

Yuffie fell on her chin, ignoring the pain. Gasping as she found herself stuck, she tried ever so hard to pull her foot out of the rocks, but it wouldn't budge an inch. What was worse, the figure was not far behind.

Once its silhouette appeared amongst the barks of the trees, Yuffie screamed again. She pulled harder on her leg, struggling to break free by every means. The figure approached her cautiously with its silent footsteps, noticing that she was in trouble. It stared at her foot in the rocks, realizing that she was stuck.

Yuffie screamed even louder when she saw the figure raised its menacing hand. She shut her eyes, dreading the worst as she helplessly defended herself with her feathery wings attached to her fragile arms. The figure grabbed her sneaker, gently lifting it free from the rocks.

Without hesitation, Yuffie returned to her feet and ran away frantically like before, leaving the figure to watch her go…that was until she stopped, when she felt something wasn't right. She turned back at the figure curiously, who was staring back at her with an emotionless face. It didn't look like it meant to do much harm to her.

She took a step forward towards the figure, and then another. Drawing closer, she observed his physique and gazed into its marble eyes that bore colorful reflections. The figure remained silent, as the princess calmly approached him.

Yuffie broke the tranquility of the forest when she spoke: "Who are you…? What are you…? Where am I…?"

The figure looked still for a moment. It listened to the calls of animals inhabiting the forest, it inhaled the fresh wind that blew against its bare body, and it looked at its own ice-solid hands in confusion.

"I thought I was dead…" it replied in a deep but timid voice. "…in my mind, I can hear the rushing sound of a gunfire…the laughs of a madman mocking me…and the voice of a beautiful lady whose name I cannot remember. I am…well, I used to be a man who had a heart…but how it all came to this I have no idea. I don't even know where we are."

"Well, how long have you been here?" Yuffie asked curiously.

"I don't know."

"Where did you come from?"

"I don't know."

"Okay, this isn't helping…can you at least tell me your name?"

"I…don't know."

"Wow, I think I'm starting to understand why you were left here in the first place; you're completely useless. Everyone on this island must have died here of boredom because of you." The child's cheekiness didn't upset the figure. It simply stared at her, as if it was analyzing a sculpture. Yuffie sighed, pacing back and forth in deep thought. "Hey, I know! How about I give you a name? Lemme think now…Ben…Jerry…nah, too common. Wait, I've got it, how about Cold Stone or…Stone Cold?"

The figure only frowned distastefully.

"Okay…how's…Yuki?"

It didn't appear to have a problem with that. Yuffie was elated. She let open a cheeky grin, dancing around victoriously and flapping her Chocobo wings. The figure remained calm but still, watching the girl offer her hand to him.

"Pleased to meet you, Yuki! I am the conqueror of evil. The White Rose of Wutai. I am the great Princess Yuffie!"

Yuki tilted his head sideways at her doubtfully.

"Hard to believe that a princess would run around, dressed silly as a yellow cowardly bird. This is a first."

"Hey, I am NOT a coward, for your information!" Yuffie exclaimed. "And this costume isn't silly! My mama made it herself and she had the spunk to wear this too. Show some respect, won't you? First you scared the pants off of me and made me run half a-"

"So you are cowardly…"

"NO, I'M NOT!"

A monstrous roar echoed amongst the trees surrounding them. It was the same one that Yuffie had been hearing previously. What it was exactly, she couldn't tell. She felt her lungs drop as her heart began to beat faster. Yuki heard it too, and noticed the birds flying away in one direction as if fleeing from something. It was something unnatural and beastly that was near and afoot.

"C'mon! Something's coming! We have to find somewhere to hide!"

Yuffie grabbed Yuki's hand, pulling him along as they both made a run through the forest, while the shadow of a giant feline creature sniffed their trail. Neither of them bothered to look back and Yuffie headed for the mountains, desperately hoping to find a place for cover nearby.

It didn't take long for her to stumble upon an empty cave partially hidden behind a pair of trees. Yuffie took the opening chance and dashed into the cave with Yuki, covering up the entrance with as many leafy branches she could get hold of. They both waited soundlessly in the dark, as their mysterious stalker drew closer and closer to them.

"I was right. You ARE a coward." Yuki murmured.

"Will you just shut up already?" Yuffie hissed, sealing his mouth with her hand. "It's here, can't you see?"

Yuki could see it all right. Between the gaps of the branches, he saw the drool that escaped its saber teeth, the black stripes on its snowy white fur and the sharpened claws on its bloodstained paws and feet. Yuffie began to cower in dreadful fear, when she realized that there was a white tiger standing at the entrance of the cave.

Kazar, the great white tiger, had smelled a foreign presence on his island realm. His whiskers twitched and his tail curled up, as he detected the scent of a child, concealed behind the fragrance of fresh timber and winter leaves. It annoyed him to see that someone was hiding from him. He growled in hunger, smashing his paw against the branches, tearing away the cave's blockage as Yuffie tried her best not to give herself away to the savage beast.

Yuffie's legs began to shake, blocking her ears and looking away as the fearsome tiger drew closer to his reach. Yuki immediately stepped forward, scrunching up into a solid ball of ice. By the time Kazar had exposed the entrance of the cave, all he could smell was…nothing. The scent of the child had suddenly disappeared.

He roared in frustration, swiping a branch as he turned back and left in a foul mood. Yuffie poked her head out beside Yuki, seeing that the giant cat was nowhere in sight. She let open a tremendous sigh of relief as Yuki uncurled to check on her condition. He could tell that she was exhausted.

"Th-that was too close." Yuffie sighed under her breath.

"How are you feeling, Yuffie?"

He looked at her, hugging herself in great shock. She rocked herself, hoping to keep warm from the shivering cold while frozen tears escaped from her traumatized eyes. Yuki couldn't imagine how a young child could cope with all that had befallen her on a single day.

"Scared…tired…I don't know if I could take any more of this. I just wanna go home. Wait, no…I just wanna fall back asleep and pretend this whole thing never happened. That's right…nothing ever happened."

Yuki watched the little princess let out a humongous yawn as she leaned against the wall of the cave. She rubbed her weary eyes that gradually dropped before she went limp. He could see that she had had too much excitement for one day. The sky was growing dark and perhaps it wasn't best to roam around the island at this time of the night.

Yuki saw that there were scattered leaves throughout the cave. He took this time to gather them together to make a warm and cozy nest, into which he carried the sleeping Yuffie. To keep her warm, he covered her shivering body with more leaves to substitute as a blanket.

With everything settled, Yuki placed himself at the entrance of the cave and curled up into a ball…and he too, went to sleep.

…

Author's Note: Huh…'Yuffie and Yuki'. Sounds like a name of a TV sitcom if you ask me. I wonder if Comedy Central would be interested to pick up a show like that.

What will become of Yuffie and her frosty friend? And what's this I hear about Yuffie's mother in the next chapter? If you wish to find out, please be kind and review! Constructive criticism's welcome as always.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

…

Yuffie awoke to find herself in a warm and comfortable place. She was in her bedroom in the palace, in a bed made with nice, crispy-clean sheets. A fire crackled in the grate and she sighed. How wonderful to be warm. Her mother came in and sat down on the bed, stroking her hair as she gave her little hugs and kisses.

"You're here, mama. Will you read me a story?" Yuffie asked.

Her mother smiled and picked up a storybook, opening it. The first page showed a man and a woman on a beautiful spring day. The picture sprang to life as the man offered his lover a nectarine. Her mother smiled and turned the page, revealing an underground cavern. As Yuffie gazed into the cavern, two men were struggling over a gun. The gun fired and one of the men slipped to the floor. The sound of mad laughter filled the cavern. When her mother turned the page again, there was the source of the laughter; an evil, grinning mad scientist.

At that moment, it began to feel less warm as Yuffie sensed a chill. She opened her eyes and there she was, back in the cave. She panicked, and ran outside. Taking deep gulps of air, she tried to get her bearings. Suddenly, she felt an icy hand on her shoulder and turned with a start.

"Don't do that again!" Yuffie gave him a furious look.

"What's the matter?" Yuki asked her.

"Nothing, I'm just hungry."

"I've just been gathering fruits for your breakfast." Yuki opened his hand to show his catch. "I also brought you some Kupo nuts."

Yuffie screwed her face up in disgust. "EW! GROSSNESS! What are those things?"

"You eat fruit, don't you?"

"Yeah, but I don't want those. I want some hot food!" Yuffie pouted and stamped her foot. "Make me a fire and cook me some steaming rice porridge! And make it snappy!"

"And should I melt myself a little to make you tea?"

"Cut the sarcasm, Mr. Frosty."

At that moment, they looked at each other and Yuffie began to chuckle. She snatched a Kupo nut and gave it a reluctant bite. They weren't so bad after all…

A rustle from the undergrowth disturbed them.

"What's that?" Yuffie was startled, hiding behind Yuki.

"I don't know." Yuki replied, looking at the frightened and defenseless girl. "But I do know that you must eat. I remember there was someone who once loved to eat fruit."

Yuffie realized how hungry she was when her stomach grumbled. She devoured the food greedily and sat down on an old tree stump.

"I wish there was someone who cold help us." she sighed.

A voice came from the trees. "Oh, but there is."

"Was that you?" Yuffie asked Yuki, who only shook his head. "Who's there?"

They looked around and heard giggling up in the trees. It was cut off and followed by a silence. Then there was a rustling from behind.

"Yuki, I'm afraid." The princess whispered.

The rustling came closer. Yuffie forgot herself and put her arms around Yuki. To her surprise, she discovered that although he was made of ice, he wasn't as cold as she thought he would be. She heard a faint pulse. Was it her own heart beating, or was there something else there?

Yuki stepped forward and thrust his hand into the undergrowth, pulling out a struggling Moogle.

"Hey, put me down!" The furry creature squirmed.

"What are you?" Yuffie gasped in surprise.

"Don't you mean WHO am I? That's very rude! I am Loki."

"It's only a Moogle." Yuki said, lowering him to the ground.

"What do you mean ONLY a Moogle? I am a skilled warrior!" Loki boasted with pride. His little nose crinkled up with indignation.

"I thought you were only from bedtime stories." Yuffie said.

"Well, if that's your attitude, I'm not going to help you." He turned his back and crossed his arms.

"C'mon, don't be like that. I've never met a Moogle before." Yuffie stroked his head gently…and Loki liked it. So much he made a chirping noise. "So tell me, what were you doing eavesdropping into our little chit-chat?" she asked, still stroking him.

"I wasn't eavesdropping. I couldn't help hearing. Half the forest could hear you."

"Then aren't you gonna help us?"

"Why should I?"

"Because I've got a handful of tasty Kupo nuts right here, and I know you how much you love them!"

Yuffie waved the nuts at Loki.

"Holy mother of Materia." Loki's jaw dropped in sheer delight. "Yummy, yummy!"

"And what's more…" Yuffie winked with a cheeky grin. "…Yuki knows where to find them."

"Okay…you must go and find Wu-Wei."

"Who-Wei?" Yuffie frowned.

"No, Wu-Wei, you dumb bird!"

Yuki had no idea who the Moogle was referring to either. "Who's Wu-Wei?"

Loki shook his head in disbelief. "Don't tell me you don't know who Wu-Wei is. He's wisest creature in all the forest."

"How do we get there?" Yuki asked.

As Loki was about to answer, there came a mighty roar. Kazar was not far away.

"Be quiet." Loki whispered. "The White Tiger approaches. Quickly, this way!"

Yuffie and Yuki followed him as they climbed up a tree, crossing the vines one by one. The roar of Kazar drew nearer and nearer. Yuki picked up Yuffie by her waists and tossed her up into the trees.

"Ow! That hurt!" Yuffie whined, rubbing her back.

"Well, I thought you could fly in that silly bird outfit!" Loki joked.

Yuffie furiously grabbed his face and stretched his cheeks hard as far as they could go. "I swear! If you say one word more about mama's-"

"Ow! I'm only trying to help."

As Yuki swung up into the branches, the sound of Kazar's heavy breath and his carnivorous growl could be heard below. Everyone held their breath and as Yuffie gazed about, she could see that all the treetops were connected with ladders and bridges made of vines. And there on other treetops, were many Moogles observing her.

Just as they thought the danger had finally passed, Kazar made a leap up the tree, his claws trying to get purchase on the steep and sticky tree trunks.

"Quickly, follow me." Loki said as he swiftly ran across a vine rope bridge, the others following hot on his heels. As they reached the other side, Loki stood his ground.

"Cut the bridge." Yuffie begged.

"No." Loki replied. "The White Tiger has never got up this far into the trees. We're safe…for the moment at least."

"I thought you were going to show us the way to this Wu-Wei of yours."

"And so I am. You must follow me now. We must get away from here quickly and safely to another part of the forest."

The journey over the vine bridges began, the vines creaking under the weight of Yuki as Moogles swung on vines around them, moving from one part of the forest to another.

They walked for hours and still their destination seemed an age away. Eventually it began to grow dark in the forest canopy as the sun set.

"Stop! Please, I wanna stop!" moaned Yuffie. "My feet hurt." She stopped and looked down to her feet and saw that they were all raw, cracked and blistered.

"It's not much further now." Loki said.

"I can't go on any more." Yuffie began to sob with tiredness and in self-pity.

Loki looked at her, grabbed her and lifted her onto his back.

"Sheesh. You weigh as much as a fat Chocobo."

An insulted Yuffie fumed in anger, stretching the Moogle's cheeks again, only harder than last time. "Less talking and more walking, furball! Now move it!"

A few minutes later, they came to a vast clearing. There, in front of them, was a lake, and in the lake, an island. A full moon was reflected in the still and glassy waters.

"Put me down, put me down now!" Yuffie yelled.

"All right, all right!" Loki replied.

Yuffie looked at the scene in awe. How beautiful, she thought, the scenery bathed in cool white light from the full moon.

"So where does this Wu-Wei of yours live?" she demanded.

"There, on the island in the middle of the lake." Loki pointed.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Yuffie ran off down through the moss and bracken, down to the lake and began to wade into the lake, laughing.

"No! Don't go into the lake!" Loki cried out. But Yuffie couldn't hear as she began to swim out into the water. "Yuki, quick! We must stop her!"

As Yuffie felt the cool water bathing her bruised and scratched legs and her poor cracked blistered feet, she began to relax.

"Hey, it's great in here, guys. Come on in."

"No, Yuffie! No! The lake is the home of water dragons."

"But they're cute little things, aren't they?" she recalled the pictures from her storybooks. Sea dragons were happy smiling mischievous little sprites….weren't they?

Something brushed against her leg.

"Get out of there, Yuffie!" Yuki cried.

Yuffie sighed and thought what old women they were being, when suddenly she felt something wrap itself around her legs, pulling her tightly. Then a monstrous great head arose from the water, its black eyes bulging and blue scale glistening all over its neck in the moonlight. Yuffie was terrified. Then the head came close up to her and a mouth opened. It looked like the jaws of hell. Filled with needle like teeth and a red pointed tongue. It screeched at Yuffie and its nostrils flared.

It sniffed the air, its eyes focused on the tiny little princess, wondering whether she was food or a friend…

…

Author's Note: Mwa-ha-ha. Another cliff hanger coming at ya! A GREAT BIG hug and thanks to everybody and their kind reviews so far. One of you mentioned about fanart, and I'm very happy to accept them if you wish to submit any. Just e-mail me or leave a review and I'll get in touch.

6


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

…

Yuki and Loki looked on horrified as it seemed the dragon was about to devour the little princess. The creature roared but Yuffie, instead of looking frightened, looked deep into the creature's eyes, and slowly the creature released its grip and gently placed her on the shore. It bowed its head and she began to stroke it as it shut its eyes.

"Holy mother of Materia!" Loki cried astonished. "Where in blazes did you learn to do that?"

"From where I come from, they are the sacred guardians of our temples." Yuffie replied. "Come on, I'll ask it to take us to the island."

"I'm not getting on that." Loki recoiled back in fear.

"We've come too far to turn back now." Yuki looked back from where they came.

"They're quite friendly." Yuffie smiled.

"No! I told you I'm not getting on one of those." Loki rejected still.

"But we will need you." Yuki said.

"What do you need ME for?"

"Only you can show us the way."

"Oh yeah, the way…" Loki nodded his head.

Yuffie whispered in the water dragon's ear, and in an instant, it coiled itself around Loki and Yuki. Sliding back into the lake while Yuffie rode on its neck.

"Help!" Loki clung onto the water dragon for his desperate life.

The journey was smooth. But underneath the water, Yuki could see skeletal remains of what appeared to be human bones, amidst those of sea life and other wild animals.

"Don't look down." Yuki warned Loki.

The petrified Moogle looked down, much to his sorrowful regret. "Too late."

The island became much bigger as it drew nearer. As they approached it, the sky grew darker as clouds obscured the moon. The water dragon seemed to move faster as the island's shore loomed closer. Yuffie thought they were going to crash. But then, with a flick of its tail, the water dragon threw them with agility.

Yuffie was disorientated when she found herself in Yuki's arms. The iceman fell onto a layer of thick springy moss, cushioning their rough landing.

"So how much further to this Wu-Wei?" Yuffie asked.

"I don't know." Loki shrugged.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Yuffie frowned. "You said you knew him!"

"I said I knew someone who could help you. I never said I knew him personally."

Yuffie rolled her eyes, shaking her head. "Do you at least know what he looks like?"

"Nope."

"Do you know what sort of person he is?"

"He must be some kind of wise old man."

"Gawd, that's just great…fine then, I'll find him myself."

The little princess stormed off into the dark forest.

"Wait, Yuffie." Yuki said. "I'll come with you."

"In that case, I'll stay here." Loki said, sniffing for Kupo nuts around the trees. "I haven't eaten all day!"

"Loki, we have to help her." Yuki picked the hungry Moogle up by the scruff of his neck. "This is no time to think of food."

"What gives?" Loki squirmed rebelliously. "A Moogle's gotta eat to survive, you know. And besides, why do you care so much about that snotty little kid? What has she ever done for you?"

"She brought me to life." Yuki replied in a soft voice.

"That's a first." Loki thought, rubbing his chin. "Can't argue with that one. Then again, it's kinda hard to believe that…hey, where'd she go?"

Yuki turned around to see that Yuffie had disappeared. Dropping Loki, he rushed through the forest, searching frantically for the girl. No matter how desperate she might be to find Wu-Wei, Yuki was also determined to get answers to things he needed to know about himself.

Who was he? How did he end up on this nameless island? And what ever happened to the man that brought him into these icy circumstances? So many questions surrounded him.

…

"HELLO?" Yuffie called out, her voice echoing amongst the tree life. "Anybody here?"

As she walked further and further into the interior of the island, she saw how things grew differently here, almost as if their life had evolved independently from the rest. As the trees crowded together high above her, the sun piercing the canopy with golden spotlights, she looked around and saw white deer, brightly plumed birds and furry lorises that couldn't keep their wide eyes off her. Did any of these creatures know anything about Wu-Wei, or were they simply as dim-witted as Loki?

A cool breeze rustled through the forest. It was getting late. She looked up and saw the sky above was growing darker and now her impatience had subsided. She realized she was lost and not a little hungry. As the sun set, unfamiliar sounds began to stir in the forest; the whirs, clicks and growls of the local nightlife. At least Kazar was far away. She got up and tried to retrace her steps before the light finally failed, calling out for Yuki as she did so. And as the light grew dim, her path became unfamiliar. Suddenly, there was a high-pitched animal noise that pierced the eerie night sounds and made her shiver.

Yuki and Loki heard this too. It was an unearthly sound.

"What's that?" Yuki asked Loki.

"Dunno. Never heard it before in my life." Loki answered.

Suddenly the noise came closer; a blood-curdling screech. Something ancient, something angry, was coming right towards them.

"Quick." Yuki said. "We have to run!"

Loki looked up but it was too late. The beast was upon them…

As Yuffie stumbled her way through the chilly night, she heard a terrible scream in the distance. It sounded like Loki. What terrible place had he brought them to? She was beginning to wish she had not run away from home with such a hot temper. She listened out again. But all she could hear were the strange forest noises. There seemed to be a warm, flickering yellow glow through the trees in the distance.

Perhaps there was food and some shelter. She cautiously made her way towards the source of light. As she approached nearer, she began to be able to make out an encampment of sorts.

There was a fire in the middle of a clearing and on the fire, a huge pot was bubbling away. Delicious cooking smells wafted through the evening breeze, making her stomach rumble. When she had almost reached the edge of the clearing, she saw a strange red, furry figure with its back to her, stirring the cauldron with a stick. She was about to step forward when she noticed, lying on the ground by the fire, a furry animal skin that looked as though it had been freshly slaughtered. She looked harder and much to her horror, it appeared to be the furry skin of a Moogle.

The beast had killed Loki. She was sure of it, and let out a gasp. At this, the creature turned to face her. It was horrific, one side of its face was that of a red panda, but the other, was a mass of wires and metal, covering one eye. She wanted to scream, but she couldn't.

"AH! We've been expecting you. You must be hungry." The furry creature said. He scampered easily over to her, taking her petrified hand, pulling her near the fire. He smiled at her, bearing his sharp teeth, licking his twisted lips. "Come closer."

Yuffie wanted to run, but fear paralysed her and transfixed her to the spot. As the horrible realization dawned on her that she had walked into a trap, and that Wu-Wei was no benevolent sage, but an evil flesh-eating monster.

He pushed the bowl of bubbling stew towards her. "Eat." He demanded, but Yuffie felt sick and pushed it away.

"Are you Wu-Wei?" she asked.

"Yes, it is Wu-Wei you seek." He nodded.

Exhausted, with the last remains of hope draining away from her, she sank to her knees and began to weep. The creature looked confused, saying: "What's this? Why are you leaking?" he demanded, looking at her tears.

"What have you done with my friends?" Yuffie cried.

"Your friends have been taken care of." The furry creature replied. "As you will soon be too. You shall all be with Wu-Wei."

So this was it, Yuffie thought to herself. Wu-Wei was just another name for death.

"But first," The furry creature interjected. "you must answer me a riddle. And then your ordeal will be over."

Yuffie looked over at the Moogle skin rug and felt the stirring of anger burning in her heart.

"Why should I answer your stupid riddle?"

"Because it's fun."

Yuffie stared into the strange face of the furry creature. "It doesn't look fun from where I'm looking."

"But you've nowhere to go, there's no one else on the island. This is your destiny. This is where you prove yourself."

"And if I answer correctly?"

"If you answer correctly, then you are indeed she that Wu-Wei has long expected."

"And if I give the wrong answer?"

"Then Wu-Wei will send you on your way."

"What is your stupid riddle?"

The furry creature grabbed her arm in a strong grip with its paw and pulled her down onto the ground so that she was facing him. His face caught the flickering reds and oranges of the fire throwing moving shadows over the animal part of his head whilst the metal antenna gleamed in the dark.

"Here is the riddle…listen carefully and listen well. You are lost and as you try and find your way home you stumble across two doors. One of the doors will lead to a life of prosperity and happiness, while the other will lead to misery and sorrow. But you cannot tell which is which.

In front of each door are identical brothers who know which door leads to which fortune. One of the brothers always lies, and the other always tells the truth. You do not know which brother is the liar and which is the truth-teller.

You are allowed to ask only a single question of one of the brothers, not both, to figure out which door to open. What question should you ask?"

Yuffie stared into his strange face again, deeper in thought. She had heard something like this from Chekov before…

"That's a cinch," she finally replied. "I'd ask one of them to ask his brother where the good door is. If the truth-telling brother asked his lying twin he'd point to the bad door, 'cause this is what the lying brother would do. If I asked the lying brother, he'll also point to the bad door, 'cause this ISN'T what the truth-telling brother would do. So really, whatever door is pointed to, I oughta go through the other one. So there's your answer you weird, fuzzy coot!"

She spat in the furry creature's eye and picked up the stick he had used to stir the cauldron, bringing it down hard on his skull. Possessed now with anger and fury, she raised it high above her head and was about to bring it smashing down a second time…when she felt it plucked right out of her hands. As she turned round, a friendly face of a giant panda bear looked into hers and said:

"That will pay havoc with his reception you know. I suppose Phong Thuy was asking his stupid riddle again."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

…

"Who are you?" she asked astonished as the giant panda sat down next to her by the fire.

"Who am I?" The panda chuckled joyfully. "I am Wu-Wei. And you, I believe, are Princess Yuffie, the White Rose of Wutai."

"How do you know?"

"Because your friends told me."

"But you…killed them!"

"Killed…?" Wu-Wei raised his brow in confusion. "HO-HO! Now that's a funny one!" he burst out laughing, rubbing his white belly. "No, no one has been killed, they are here, safe and sound, asleep after eating too many dream berries."

"But I heard a scream!"

"Yes. But fortunately, I found your friends in the nick of time."

"What happened?" Yuffie sounded desperate.

"They were attacked by a Blood Screecher, ancient beasts that have survived from another time."

"What's a Blood Screecher?" Yuffie asked curiously.

"A fearsome creature, half-reptile half-bird, with a pointy beak and a blood curdling cry…hence its name. As it leapt towards your friend, I knew I had to save them. I owe it all to my wonderful bamboo staff. Although I may be old, I have not forgotten my training."

At that Wu-Wei stood up and smiled. Taking little Yuffie by the hand, he led her into the cave on the other side of the fire, where to her joy, she discovered her companions. Loki was fast asleep on mossy pillows, while Yuki sat patiently beside him.

"So tell me, child." Wu-Wei wriggled his fat belly. "What has brought you here?"

"I don't know." Yuffie shook her head, confused. "I don't know ANYTHING of what's going on here. First I wind up on this desolate island, I find this walking snow cone, I meet a talking Moogle, then I end up here with you and that smelly carpet over there."

Wu-Wei sniffed with his nose. "Really? Phong Thuy doesn't smell that bad, if you ask me."

"That's not the point!" Yuffie stamped her foot in frustration. No doubt in Wu-Wei's eye it was that the young princess was homesick. "You're meant to tell us everything you know! So just cut the crap and spill it out!"

Wu-Wei remained calm as always, patting the impatient child on the head. "Now, now…there's no need to get so agitated. You have come a long way, I see. Why not have a drink?"

Phong Thuy approached the group with a tray, offering them cups of herbal tea.

"What's this?" Loki asked.

"A homemade recipe." Wu-Wei replied. "Phong Thuy likes to call it Caaya. Please…try some. It will help calm your nerves."

"Don't mind if I do." Loki gladly accepted the hot drink, curious to know how it tasted.

Yuffie sighed as she took the cup in her hands, blowing the steam aside before taking a sip. It tasted warm but bitter. Yuki watched, before rolling his eyes to his own chilled cup. He downed his drink in one gulp.

"I should warn you," intoned Wu-Wei, "this is no ordinary drink." Yuffie's vision began to go in and out of focus. "This drink will take you on an inner quest. It will show you things that have been, things that are, and what yet may come to pass."

As Yuffie looked up at Yuki, something strange seemed to be coming over him. His outlines began to shade into deep navy and where there was ice, there was flesh…as if the iceman that she had known had withdrawn as the human he had been stepped forward. His eyes glowed with a crimson light under black raven hair. Yuffie saw an ordinary man in a suit, white shirt and black tie standing before her…

Loki saw himself sitting on the top of a hill, from where he could see everything. Phong Thuy danced in circles around him, occasionally offering him some strange but oddly tasty mushrooms. His eye rolled round and round and round. Now he really could see everything.

Yuki stood up and looked down at his hands, turning them over to inspect the flesh. He was warm, he was alive. As he looked up, he saw a beautiful woman approaching him. It was Lucrecia.

"Lucrecia!" Yuki cried out to the figure in front of him.

He was amazed that he knew her name…but that was not all. He knew who she was; his lover. A flood of memories overwhelmed him; he knew he was a secret agent. He gazed into her eyes…sensing her love for him. He focused on her lips. She was uttering his name, but he couldn't hear it. What was his name?

Yuffie saw a vision of her home. She was in the royal apartments. Sitting at his desk was her father, the Emperor Godo. Chekov was trying to bring him food but he just pushed it away, for he was too distraught. As Chekov closed the door behind her, he burst into tears, wracked with grief and guilt-stricken, crying out for his daughter's name. He prayed in desperation to Leviathan, begging him to find his child and bring her back home safely, praying that she was still alive. Yuffie felt the hot prick of tears welling up in her eyes.

The image of the palace faded from Yuffie's vision and through it came the face of Wu-Wei. But he was no longer the amiable and funny old panda. He was wise, cunning and powerful. He looked directly into her eyes.

"Now you have seen…tell me…what is it that you want?"

Without hesitation, Yuffie answered-

"I want to go home."

To Yuki, Wu-Wei asked the same question. "What is it that you want?"

"I want to know my true name." he replied.

And then he came to Loki who answered even before Wu-Wei had managed to ask the question.

"I want to be a great sage like you."

Now it was Wu-Wei's turn to speak. "Three of you have come here, but only two shall leave and of those two, only one shall live to tell the tale."

"You mean you won't help us?" Yuffie cried anxiously.

"That is not what I have said." The wise panda replied. "There are many things that are beyond my power. When you realize that this is so, you will understand those things that can be changed and those things that cannot, and this is the beginning of wisdom. As for Loki, he will stay here with Phong Thuy and myself where he will begin to learn the ways of the sage."

"Oh goody!" Loki leaped excitedly for joy.

"And to begin your training in the ways of the sage, you can take these cups and go wash them up."

Loki was hesitant. Just what did cleaning cups have anything to do with being a sage? "But…"

"It is also our way not to question…unless of course you don't want to be a sage."

"Um…I would love to wash them up." Loki delivered a forceful smile and nod.

"Then go and see Phong Thuy, and see if he can give you any chores. This is how all great sages learn." Loki got up and did as he was told.

"One of us will die?" Yuffie asked nervously.

"We all die." The wise bear replied.

"But…"

"There is not much time now so you must listen. I have long known that you would come to this island, Tsas Aral…for I too have had a dream. I saw you from afar in a vision quest. You must get off this island swiftly, Yuffie, for your father needs you."

"Tell me how." The princess replied.

"There is a cave across this island on the coast. It contains many relics that belonged to the scientist who created me… and who entombed your icy friend here. In this cave are the remains of his once great laboratory. There you will find one of his airships which will take you wherever you want."

"Great…so what are we waiting for?"

"Not so impetuous, young child."

"Gawd, what's the problem?" Yuffie moaned anxiously.

"The problem is Kazar. For this cave is his lair. Kazar was the last and most dangerous of the scientist's experiments and he will kill to protect his domain."

"One of us will die and one will escape…isn't that what you said?" Yuki suddenly looked up at them both.

Wu-Wei's wise but kind eyes looked sorrowful for a moment. "Yes…yes, this is true but in death this one will discover their true identity."

Yuki turned his attention towards a distressed Yuffie. He could sense the tremendous fear in her face. "Yuffie…listen to me. I swear to protect you come what may, so that you may escape from this island and be reunited with your father. If Wu-Wei will allow, perhaps he will accompany us across the lake and give us provisions for this last and most dangerous part of our journey."

"I will indeed," The panda replied. "I have many tasty morsels to keep a body warm and delight the mind. But I must warn you that Kazar will know of this plan."

"How?" Yuffie and Yuki replied in unison.

"He is intelligent beyond normal ways. His senses are keen so he will know you have been to see me. He has spies everywhere."

"Then why does he not come and attack us here?" Yuki asked.

"He has one weakness. He cannot swim…Kazar is not fully animal. There are many instruments and devices implanted into his body, and so the water can cause them to malfunction."

"When shall we start?"

"I have told you, dear princess, not to be so hasty. We must make your preparations before you go and I will give you a dream berry, so that you may heal and be refreshed." Wu-Wei paused for a moment, before continuing to say: "Go and ask Phong Thuy to come here, will you?"

Yuffie offered a frown and stomped off. Yuki was about to rise too when Wu-Wei stopped him, blocking his path with his bamboo staff.

"Your name will come to you."

Yuki looked down at his ice-solid hands, curling and uncurling his frozen fingers. He hoped the panda was right. "When? When will it come?" he asked.

"At the end and beyond."

…

Author's Note: What do you suppose Wu-Wei's prophecy could mean for Yuffie and Vin…ahem, Yuki?

Thanks for the feedback so far, guys. It's been a busy summer, and it'll be busier this month, but I'm always happy to read your thoughts. Enjoy the rest of summer break!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

…

Wu-Wei led them down in the moonlight to a little cove. The tranquil water looked like polished glass, reflecting the stars in the inky sky overhead as if they were powdered diamonds. There, just ahead, tethered to a rock, was a little boat, made from the broad leaves of the trees, floating in the shallows.

"It is time." Wu-Wei said, stepping into the boat.

Loki looked up at the iceman and the little princess with a tear in his eye. "Goodbye, Princess Yuffie. It has been an honor to travel with you."

"Goodbye, Loki." Yuffie hugged him like her own stuffed toy. "Hope you find the wisdom you're looking for."

"So long, Frosty." Loki waved. "May we meet in another time."

Yuki and Yuffie stepped into the little boat as Phong Thuy and Loki waved them goodbye from the shore. Wu-Wei placed his staff in the water and pushed off. The boat glided smoothly over the calm surface of the lake. As they journeyed over the water in silence, remembering all that had brought them here and wondering what adventures might yet lay in store. Yuffie watched Loki and his new friend gradually become smaller and smaller and smaller…until they faded from her sight.

Yuffie was awoken from her contemplation as the boat hit the opposite shore. Wu-Wei smiled sadly as the iceman and the little princess carefully climbed on to the stony ground.

"The path ahead is perilous." Wu-Wei said. "And I will not have you take this journey without some help. First, Phong Thuy has prepared some prana bread."

Wu-Wei presented his paw, where Yuffie saw two tiny cakes.

"Is that it?" she frowned, looking at him dubiously. "Look, pal. I'm gonna need something more than two measly cupcakes to get outta this island, y'know."

"HO-HO!" Wu-Wei laughed. "Very funny. Prana bread is a vital source of life. It will fill you with energy, with the smallest bite. These two cakes are more than enough for your needs."

"Ah, fine…if you say so." Yuffie grunted.

"You'll need a map." The panda said, presenting a tiny little nut to the princess.

"What kind of a map is that?" Yuffie exclaimed. "Have you been smoking too many leaves?"

"It is a living map." Wu-Wei replied, breathing on the little round nut.

At that moment, the nut wriggled, and began to change shape as it opened up to reveal glowing light.

"What's that?" Yuffie asked.

"It's a seeker fly." Wu-Wei replied. "I have spoken to this little insect and asked him to guide you on the next step of your journey and he has kindly agreed."

Suddenly the little insect spread out his wings and flew up into the air. Its tail glowed brightly with an intense sapphire blue, whose light reflected and twinkled in the ice from Yuki's body.

"Okay, I admit that's pretty cool. But there's gotta be something else!" Yuffie said, only half impressed.

"What do you mean?" Wu-Wei asked.

"Well, one thing I have learned," Yuffie said, "is that things come in threes. So there must be something else."

"HO-HO!" Wu-Wei wriggled his fat belly. "Yes, I can see there's no fooling you. The last thing that I give you is my blessing. It is the only protection I can bestow."

He held out his paws towards them, with his eyes closed.

"Whatever happens, may the four spirits of nature sustain you at your moment of your trial." Wu-Wei opened his eyes. "The rest is up to you." He turned to go and seemed to be about to get back in his boat, when he stopped and paused before turning round and looking at Yuffie.

"What is it?" she asked. "Why are you staring so creepy at me like that?"

"There is something I have not told you."

"Something you've not told me? Call yourself a wise panda and you keep information from me?"

"You sound just like your mother sometimes."

"My Mother? What do you know of my mother?"

"I…"

"Where is she? Is she here? Have you been hiding her from me?"

"She is dead, my dear."

And in her heart Yuffie knew this to be true, although she had been frightened of admitting as much. "How do you know?"

"Her boat was shipwrecked here…she had gone on a mission that was meant to bring peace, but instead, unfavorable winds blew her off course and she was trapped here…"

"Then why didn't you tell her how to escape?"

"Oh, but I did…" The old panda looked sorrowful.

"What happened?"

"She was found by Kazar…there was no way out…"

"Well…wh-why didn't you tell me this before?"

"I didn't want to add to the burdens you were carrying. But because I know you have Yuki beside you, I know you will be safe. Your poor mother had no one…I am sorry I did not tell you this before."

The wise old panda stepped back into his boat, waved farewell and with his bamboo staff, pushed away from the shore as his little leaf boat carried him back to his island retreat. As they watched the little figure of Wu-Wei disappear into the distance, they suddenly heard a loud insistent buzzing behind them. Turning round, the seeker fly seemed to beckon them into the woods, as it darted into the trees and hovered, waiting for them to catch up.

"Well," said Yuki, "I think it's time we set off on the last part of our journey together."

Yuffie said nothing, for they both knew that deep down only one of them would survive this ordeal.

"You're sad." Yuki noticed her tears. "Don't worry. You are going home now and we must both be brave."

The seeker fly zipped back and forth, impatient for them to follow him.

The journey was uneventful enough. All they had to do was follow the little fly through the trees. They had no idea where it was leading them. All they knew was that they had to follow. Sometimes it would press ahead, sometimes it would turn to the left, and sometimes make a sharp right. Sometimes, it would hover in one place as if listening out for something and then would change direction once again. The only sounds in the night forest were the squeaks and chirps of the birds and insect life that came alive at night.

After several hours of following the darting blue light, Yuffie was hungry. It was all she could do to pick up her feet and walk on. Her eyelids were heavy and she felt ready to drop them at any moment.

"I'm tired." she said, but the little seeker fly pressed forward insistently.

"Take a bite of the prana bread." Yuki advised, breaking a piece from one the cakes and offering it to her.

The exhausted princess eagerly took the cake and devoured it. Almost at once, she felt a tingle rush through her body from the tips of her ears to the tips of her toes. This was followed by a warm rush of energy, which almost lifted her off her feet.

"Wow," she remarked. "why didn't you give me any of this before?"

"You never asked." Yuki replied.

"Well, c'mon! You better keep up with me now!" Yuffie rushed forwards with the little seeker fly, her body bursting with energy.

The next part of the journey seemed much easier now, even though the terrain became rougher. There were rocky hills in the forest, which they climbed over, and sharp ravines, which they had to creep along. All the time the seeker fly flew a few feet ahead of them, sometimes stopping so they could catch up and sometimes shooting off into the darkness as if it was looking for something. Soon, they realized the night was coming to an end when Yuki looked up and saw the first violet glow of dawn spreading through the treetops. The seeker fly increased its speed as if determined to get them to their destination before the sun rose. This part of the forest was a tangled mass of vines, creepers and twisting trunks. Blocks of masonry jutted up through the earth, getting in their way, but still the seeker fly pressed on. It was getting lighter now, and as it got lighter, the bright glow from the friendly little insect diminished. Yet still it sped forward as they rushed on after it as slowly its light became invisible in the growing dawn.

"I can't see it anymore." Yuffie said. Even Yuki's keen eyesight could only just distinguish a pinpoint of blue in the distance and then it passed out of sight.

At that moment, a terrible scream rent the air. Yuffie and Yuki looked at each other alarmingly.

"Blood Screechers!" Yuki shouted, as one of the monsters bore down upon them, its horrid bloody mouth opening wider, revealing the sharp teeth within.

The Blood Screecher was aiming directly for the little princess' head, moving as fast as an arrow. Its hideous tongue wriggled in its hellish mouth as it screamed louder and louder. In that moment, Yuffie knew, with a certainty, that she was going to die. Wu-Wei had been right after all. But suddenly, at the last moment, as she froze in terror, the solid wall of Yuki's body got in the way and the Blood Screecher's hideous jaws broke as they pounded into the solid ice. Yuki collapsed, pieces of the Blood Screecher embedded in his icy flesh.

"Yuki!" cried the princess.

He looked down at his wounds, and as he tugged the splintered teeth out, a strange luminous icy gel trickled onto his hands. He looked amazed.

"What is this?" Yuki wondered.

"Yuki," Yuffie murmurred. "you're…bleeding."

He stared at the sticky luminous liquid that was weeping from his wounds.

"My… blood?" he said, shocked.

"Don't you see?" Yuffie continued. "If you bleed, you gotta have a heart. And if you got a heart, it means that deep down, you're still a human!"

At that moment, more blood curdling screams screeched throughout the air. Yuffie looked up and saw to her horror, countless of the horrid monsters, flapping towards them. Yuki saw it too.

"Quick! We must run!" he said, pulling himself to his feet, grabbing her hand and literally dragging her after him as he took great strides through the forest undergrowth.

But the Blood Screechers were undeterred, and seemed to bear down on them with renewed intensity. There was nowhere to hide. They were close now, only a few feet away. Yuki pushed the little princess behind him for protection. He raised his huge icy fists into the air to bat them away as they began their attack. In a mad terror, Yuffie looked around.

"Oh, gawd! Please, please!" she prayed. "Please don't let this be the end!"

At that moment, she saw an old fashioned stone archway, half hidden in the undergrowth. The cry of the Blood Screechers grew louder and it seemed as if Yuki could no longer fend them off. More streaks of his luminous icy blood were flowing down his arms where the creatures had bitten him.

"C'mon, Yuki!" Yuffie cried. "There's a tunnel!"

As the giant whirled his powerful arms, he turned his head and saw where the little princess was pointing. With one final powerful blow, he knocked the creatures back, grabbed Yuffie and made a dive for the tunnel entrance. Holding her gently in front of him, as if she were the most delicate of blossoms, he propelled himself into the tunnel's mouth. The next thing Yuffie knew was that all the light had gone and everything was black. Yuki landed with a thud and for the first time, she heard him let out a terrible cry of pain. Yet still he managed to hold her safe, gently relaxing his grip and softly placing her on the damp mossy earth that lined the tunnel's floor.

"We've made it!" Yuffie said…but there was a faint rumbling sound behind Yuki. "Thank Leviathan we're safe." There was a silence. "Yuki…? Yuki…?" she spoke to the darkness.

Yuki stirred. There seemed to be an awful lot of his blood now, weeping from his body, casting a pale eerie glow around the tunnel.

"See, you're not completely useless." Yuffie smiled at him.

There was a rumbling sound again, and Yuki grimaced.

"C'mon, what are you waiting for?"

"I don't think I'll be able to come with you, Yuffie." Yuki sighed.

"What...why?" she asked anxiously.

"I'm badly damaged. When I dived through the opening, I hurt myself. The tunnel was too small for my body and now I fear it's about to collapse. I can feel the earth moving around me. You must hurry."

But Yuffie refused, shaking her head like a spoiled child. "You can't leave me, you can't leave me now! I won't let it! As Princess of Wutai, I order you to get off your ass and get on your feet, right now!"

"Even if I could free myself, my body is badly mangled. I fear my life is ending."

"No, you're wrong. It's not meant to end like this!"

"We can't always foresee our ends, Yuffie. Surely you must understand that." The gentle ice giant replied. "Here, let me give you this. It will help you on the rest of your journey."

His hand reached up to his eye and in an instant, he plucked the icy diamond from its socket and proffered it to her.

"Let this be a light to guide you." he sighed.

As she looked into his half-blind face, tears began to stream down her cheeks. The rumbling grew more insistent and suddenly the roof and the walls of the tunnel collapsed onto her beloved iceman, burying him. All that was left was his hand, protruding from the rubble; in its fingers, the shining diamond of his eye. At that moment, Yuffie let out a cry of anguish and threw herself on the ground, beating at the earth with her fists and feet.

"IT'S NOT FAIR!" she screamed.

She lay there on the floor for some time, until she had exhausted herself with her tears and rage. After a while, it was clear she could not stay there any longer. Yuki had sacrificed himself for her. She owed it to him to complete the journey. Picking herself up, she took his bright prismatic eye and held it up. As she did so, it illuminated the tunnel just ahead. It seemed to go on forever. So keeping it in her outstretched hands, she slowly crept forwards, hoping to find an exit from this terrible place. After she had been walking for some time, she recalled the prana bread. There was a little left in her pocket. Breaking some off, she munched it. Soon, the familiar tingling sensation rippled through her body and she felt more alive, less despondent, more hopeful and energetic. They hadn't come this far to fail at this last moment. She had to be brave, not just for herself, but in recognition for all the help she had on this journey.

Seconds passed into minutes, and minutes passed into hours. And all that she could see were the dark damp walls of the tunnel. She thought she would never escape…but then, in the distance, she began to detect a faint light. Holding up Yuki's prismatic eye, she moved forward. It was at this moment, she discovered that his eye also acted as some sort of magnifying device. And as she held it up to her own eye, everything became clearer, sharper and magnified.

There, in the distance, was daylight. She was sure of it. Hope rose in her, and picking up her legs, she ran. Sure enough, the glow became bigger and brighter. In her excitement, all she could hear was her panting breath and beating heart. Nearer now, she could clearly see the outline of a doorway. Pushing herself on even further, she ran and ran. An arm outstretched now, as if she could touch the bright sunshine ahead. She could feel a cool breeze, wafting down the tunnel, bringing her scents of hot stone and spices. In an instant, she was outside in the glorious, dazzling and blinding sun. How it hurt her eyes after that long dark trek in the underworld. She never thought she would see the day again. She sank to her knees recovering, thankful that she was safe in the light again, regaining her breath, and adjusting her eyes to the new conditions. She carefully placed Yuki's eye in her pocket and began to look around.

There were no trees here, but sandy dunes stretched out in front of her, pale gold in the dazzling light. Here and there, were waxy green cacti from which bloomed extraordinary colored fleshy flowers; pink, orange and crimson. Their spicy scent drifting over the dunes, making her feel light headed with their perfume. She sniffed again. There was another smell too, one that excited her. It was the sea…the briny tang of the salt sea. She must be close, she must almost be at her journey's end. But in all this joy, there remained one thorn; the memory of the iceman who had saved her life, trapped under the earth forever. She looked around once more, and saw just ahead, a rocky outcrop. On it, were the tangled remains of wires. This must be it. This must be the remains of the mad scientist's laboratory; the location of the ship that would take her back home… and also the lair of Kazar, the great cyber-tiger and eater of little princesses.

With the sun at its zenith, the air was hot and still, and slowly, cautiously, she turned to the right and began to make her way towards the rocky outcrop following the tracks that little animals had made in the sand. After a few minutes, she paused to get her breath and realized that the laboratory seemed no nearer than when she had set off a few minutes previously. Munching the remains of the prana bread to give her renewed vigor, she pressed on anew. Yet again, it seemed the laboratory remained as far away as ever. It was only when the sun began its downward journey towards the west that she realized she had misjudged its size. It wasn't a small rocky outcrop nearby. It was a big one further away. Now she was angry. After all she had been through, what had seemed to be an easy end to this journey was going to be more complicated than she thought. She felt deceived and the first stirring of self pity began to rise up in her…when suddenly, she had a vision of Wu-Wei. The wise old panda shook his head and wagged his finger at her.

"Now, now." Wu-Wei spoke. "You're almost there."

"Whaddya mean I'm almost there? I'm not!" Yuffie moaned. "Why does everything have to be so hard?"

The wise panda shook his head again. "Once more, you don't understand. It is merely an illusion. You are nearer than you think. Follow the left hand path and you will see."

With that, he disappeared from her mind.

"Stupid panda with his stupid riddles." Yuffie kicked the dirt. "I just wanna go home!"

With that, she looked down at the ground in front of her and realized she was at a sort of crossroads. Not the big open crossroads of her father's city, it is true. But there was definitely a fork in the path ahead. To the right was the track on which she had been so fruitlessly travelling. And to the left, was what looked like the old dried up bed of a stream.

"The left hand path…" Yuffie thought to herself. "Is that what he meant?" It was there, staring at her face all the time. But another voice in her head said: "I'M TIRED!"

"Yes, I know." said a wiser, more mature voice. "But be brave and push on."

"Gawd, I better had, or I'll be talking to myself all day." Yuffie shook her head and scrambled up the little gulley.

After only a few minutes, she reached the top of the little hill and saw there, a broad flat expanse that led to an opening in the rocky outcrop. It had been an optical illusion after all. It had only appeared to be so far away, because of the angle from the sun and now she could see the sea quite nearby from here and realized she had been misled by a mirage. She paused a moment and listened. The only sounds the gentle swell of the ocean and far above, the cries of sea birds to one another. Gathering her remaining strength, she ran to the entrance; a big man made hole in the side of the cliff. Scorch marks around it suggested there had been some terrible accident here long ago. She peered inside and at first saw nothing. Then as her eyes grew accustomed to the dark, she saw tiny little pricks of glowing light. And beneath it all, there was a distant hum, like an ancient turbine running on through the ages, slowly trying hard not to make a sound, she crept into the cave.

There was a short corridor, which led to a big circular room, everywhere there were signs of destruction. Wires were hanging loose from the wall and black scorch marks covered the ceiling. As she pressed on, she heard a crunching noise from beneath her feet, and looking down, she saw the bones of countless animals littering the floor. Had they crept in here and died, or were they victims of Kazar's insatiable greed? She shuddered and tried to press forward without making any more noise, but it was difficult. There were so many skeletons strewn throughout the corridor. She moved her feet forward one at a time, pushing aside each carcass she might find lest it snap and give her presence away. As she got to the end of the corridor, her heart leaped into her mouth. There, in the center of a huge circular room, was a ship of some sort, resting on a platform. Her heart began to beat faster.

This was it. This was her chance to escape, to return to the friendly embrace of Chekov and the strong arms of her father, Godo. Creeping quietly like a mouse, she took three small steps into the chamber, when suddenly, all the lights turned on. Yuffie froze in terror when a synthetic voice announced:

"Welcome, Dr. Hojo."

Yuffie let out her breath. It was just some crazy old computer program, left over from the days of the mad scientist, presumably, she had set off the welcome greeting on her approach. She relaxed a little and casually began to stroll over towards the ship.

"Do you care for a drink, Dr. Hojo?"

"I dunno." Yuffie thought hesitantly, shrugging her shoulders. "Maybe a Royal Sunrise…?" she couldn't help but laugh.

Then a strange half-human, half-growling voice came from behind her.

"Make mine a Bloody Princess."

Yuffie froze again as she felt hot sickly breath on the back of her neck as she slowly turned round. She was gazing into the eyes of Kazar.

"Your dinner is ready now, Dr. Hojo." said the synthetic voice.

"Indeed." The tiger replied.

Yuffie was about to let out a terrifying scream when he stood up on its hind legs, grabbed her, and placed a bloody paw over her mouth.

"So glad you could finally drop in for dinner." Kazar said, as he strode towards what looked like an operating table, the squirming little princess locked tightly in his clutches.

He threw her down onto the table, keeping her still with one paw, as he strapped her legs and arms down firmly.

"You can squeal as much as you wish, my dear. But your friends are far away…dead. No one can save you now." Kazar snarled.

"Why don't you just eat me know and get it over with?" Yuffie shouted.

"Eat you…now?" Kazar raised a brow. "I don't think you understand. It's not a question of eating you, if only it were that simple. It is your marrow I need, if I was to restore myself fully."

"Whaddya mean restore yourself?"

"My implants are malfunctioning. Over the years, water has seeped into my circuits and impaired their function."

"Okay…that doesn't explain why you need to eat my marrow."

"Dr. Hojo used some of his DNA to create some of my cybernetic circuitry. I have tried the marrow from Moogles and all the creatures of Tsas Aral, but only human DNA will work. I did have some, for a while, but that too has run out, although it seems that you are a perfect match." He picked up a scalpel in his right paw, and smiled at her, his huge fanged teeth learing at her in a rictus. "I'd love to say this isn't going to hurt, but we both know that wouldn't be true. Of course your mother was very brave…but in the end, I knew she wanted to scream. I arranged it so she would. But no matter how hard I tried she only let out a small cry. She was a great disappointment. You, however, I don't think I will have much trouble in raising a scream out of you. You can scream for both of you."

He brought his face closer, and she could smell his foul and noisome breath. He pulled back, inspecting the blade in the light.

"Let's hope for your sake this is sharp enough."

With a flick of his claw, he ripped a hole open in the tights of her Chocobo costume, and slowly began to slide the blade into her plump little thigh. She let out a scream. This was it. She really was going to die.

"Your guests are arriving, Dr. Hojo." The synthetic voice announced.

"Who could that be…?"

For a moment, Kazar looked puzzled, and turning round, he looked into the mangled icy features of Yuki.

"Me."

With that, he raised a huge glacial fist, and pounded the tiger in the face. Kazar went flying back and hit the walls of the laboratory with an unpleasant thud.

"YUKI!" Yuffie screamed out. "But I thought..."

"I was barely alive." He coldly replied. "But in the cold darkness of the tunnel, I regenerated, though I'm not as strong as I was."

"Well, whaddya waiting for? Untie me!"

From the corner of her eye, Yuffie noticed Kazar beginning to stir, as the iceman pulled her bonds free. She scrambled off the table just in time as the tiger lunged at Yuki, and they both fell, crashing to the floor together, locked in a deathly struggle. As Kazar slashed and clawed at Yuki, the little princess ran over to the ship and climbed the steps to the door in its side. The door was closed. She banged and banged and pulled at it. Yet still, it would not budge. She turned around, panicking, that at the very last, her escape route was doomed.

On the floor of the laboratory below, Yuki had the upper hand as he tightened his icy hands around the tiger's throat. Kazar struggled and clawed, creating deep gashes within the iceman's flesh. And with one last heave, Kazar raised his hind legs and catapulted Yuki across the laboratory. In pain and full of rage and fury, the great cyber tiger paused to regain his strength, his head slowly turning towards the princess. She looked towards the iceman, who struggled to pull himself up. Then she turned back to face Kazar, whose eyes rested for a moment on a panel of buttons and instruments, just to Yuffie's right.

Yuki felt his ice crack and knew for certain that he could not sustain another blow like that. His consciousness seemed to flicker. And as he blinked his one remaining eye, he saw the laboratory, as it had been those many ages past when he had been a man. And standing where Yuffie stood now, was the woman, his beautiful lover, who smiled at him. Suddenly, he was conscious of many things. He knew for certainty what the panel of instruments were, that stood by Yuffie's side. And a name began to form itself at the tip of his tongue.

As Yuki underwent this transformation, Kazar padded slowly with menace towards the little princess.

"There is no escape now." he spat. "Your snow cone is broken. Prepare yourself, little girl, to die."

At that moment, Yuki scrambled to his feet, his pale luminous blood oozing from the many wounds from his broken body.

"The white button, Yuffie!" he cried. "Press the white button and run for the door!"

As Kazar made to leap, Yuki threw himself with one final desperate leap onto the enraged tiger. Pulling him out of midair, just as he was about to snatch the little princess.

"THE BUTTON! PUSH THE WHITE BUTTON!" Yuki yelled.

Coming to her senses, Yuffie looked to the computer panel and scanned its surface. There were so many buttons, some light, some pale, some dark. But there, there it was, unmistakable. A large, white, round button with the word 'DANGER' printed in words beneath. She took one last look at the fight beneath her and pressed the button down as hard as she could. The synthetic voice sprang into action:

"Danger. Danger. Evacuate the flight chamber. Light blast commencing in t-minus ten."

Yuffie ran up to the door of this ship as lights flashed all around her. This time, the door opened easily. And running inside, she turned into the cockpit, and sat down on the chair, strapping herself in. Through the ship windows, she could see Kazar and the iceman fighting to the death, locked in an eternal deadly embrace.

"T-minus eight."

"Place select destination." The synthetic voice spoke in the cockpit.

"Wutai! I wanna go to Wutai!" Yuffie stated.

"T-minus five."

There was the sound of grating stone above her and an aperture opened in the roof of the laboratory as the ship slowly began to rise from the platform.

"T-minus three."

Yuki could hear it now; his name. His lover looked at him lovingly.

"Your name…" she whispered.

"T-minus two."

"My name…" Yuki replied. "My name…is Vincent."

"T-minus one."

Kazar the Great let out a final, terrifying roar as from all directions, light blasted through the chamber, vaporizing everything and propelling the ship with speed through the roof and into the early night's sky.

From where Yuffie sat, she could see a flash of light…and then everything went dark for a moment.

Nothing could have survived that…she thought to herself. As she sighed, she noticed what at first she thought was smoke, rise from the crater beneath her, as she floated in the purple sky. But as it rose higher, she could see it was a mist made from water vapor that moved and formed a cloudy cushion around the plane. She felt into her pocket for Vincent's eye, and seemed to hear a voice.

"You are on your way home, Yuffie."

"Is that you?" Yuffie heard herself ask.

"I know who I am now." The voice replied.

"And I know who I am too." Yuffie replied. "I am Her Serene Highness, the Princess Yuffie, the White Rose of Wutai. And my place is at my royal father's side."

The little airship rose higher and higher, and from this height, she could see the curve of the great Planet's surface. And in the distance, the golden jewel of the sun began to slip below beneath the horizon in an explosion of flamingo pinks, tangerines and soft blues that shaded upwards into the smoky purple of the night's sky. Above her gleamed the cool white crescent of a new moon, as she flew at a steady pace, towards Wutai…and Chekov…and her father.

Home.

…

Author's Note: Leviathan has been displeased lately. He will not rest until he receives more reviews! This he commands! Or else be prepared to endure his wrath and face death under a massive tidal wave. Mwa-ha-ha!

12


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

…

The little ship floated high above the Planet.

"How small it looks." Yuffie said to herself.

From up here, she could see the broad curve of the world, and it felt as if she were floating in space itself. The stars were so much brighter and the moon, she felt, she could almost touch. Around and beneath the ship, Vincent formed a cloud, as she sped through the night sky in silence. The adrenaline rush of her recent adventure had subsided and now she was very, very sleepy.

"How long to Wutai?"

"Six hours at current speed and altitude." The synthetic voice replied.

Yuffie let out a great sigh and snuggled into her seat, and soon, she was asleep…

…

She was sitting on a terrace in the royal palace. The bright sun warming her face and a cool gentle breeze blew the cherry blossom across the garden. How content…she felt. She turned. There was her mother, beautiful and radiant, smiling at her.

"We made it!" Yuffie cried. "We made it!"

"You made it." Hyun-Hee replied. "I'm very proud of you. You are a very brave little girl. You remind me much of myself."

"How?"

Her mother laughed. "You are willful, and headstrong. And you let yourself ruled by your emotions sometimes."

"That'a it?"

"You're kind and courageous too. What's more, you have a good heart. And that counts very highly in my books."

"Did he really hurt you?"

"He told you that?" Hyun-Hee remained silent for a moment.

"He said you cried out."

Hyun-Hee gave a sad little laugh. "Oh no, dear. It wasn't me that cried out. I stabbed him hard. I knew there was no way out. And if I made him angry enough, he would end it all very quickly."

The mother rose, and stroked her daughter's hair.

"Where are you going?" Yuffie cried again. "Please don't go!"

"Don't worry. I'll always be here for you." She put her hand to her heart. "We can never be separated now. Tell your father I love him when you see him."

And with that, Yuffie's mother gracefully walked back into the palace. The bright sun seemed to blind her as she looked on after her. It was very bright now, almost too bright.

…

Yuffie opened her eyes, and saw high up in the sky, the sun climbing over the horizon. It had been a dream, although she had felt the presence of her mother to be very real. She looked around, rubbing her eyes and noticed that the little ice cloud that had been accompanying her was gone. On the cockpit's window, some words had formed in the condensation.

It was a parting message from Vincent: "Remember me."

It was all too much for the little princess, and she burst into tears, overwhelmed with feelings of gratitude, love and sorrow, all mingled into one.

"Estimated time of arrival: forty minutes" The synthetic voice announced.

Yuffie dried her eyes. She was almost there. And in her excitement she stood up in her chair and looked down at the world beneath. The sea had gone and below she could just make out the fields and villages of her homeland as the ship slowly began its descent.

…

The last embers of the fire in Godo's great bedroom went out. He glanced up from his chair and saw through the shutters, the unmistakable violet light of dawn. Chekov sat patiently at a respectful distance from Godo looking over him, watching for any signs of his recovery.

"I am tired, Chekov." Godo said.

"Then respectfully, sir. I suggest you must go to bed."

"Must?" Godo roared with anger. "Must is not a word for Emperors!" He then softened, but remembered that his only daughter had run away from him because he told she must change her costume. How alike they were.

Chekov saw her master's thin frame quietly sob. "Sir, you must eat, you must rest."

"I must hope the gods return Yuffie to me."

"Sir," Chekov continued. "you must attend to affairs of state. The crops were not good this year and your people grow hungry."

Yet Godo said nothing.

…

Standing on top of one of the tallest towers in Wutai, the court astrologer was gazing into the early dawn through a lens. He gave a sudden gasp, as there in the sky was a bright point of light, which was travelling at an angle through the skies, growing brighter with a help of a gauge fixed on the lens. He measured its angle of descent. His heart began to beat.

"An omen!" he cried, and he excitedly ran down into the palace as fast as his podgy feet could take him.

There was a knock on Godo's chamber door. He remained silent. The knocking grew louder. "An omen, my lord! An omen!" Came the cry again.

Chekov rose and opened the door. "Shhh! What is all this racket? You know the Emperor's in meditation."

"You must let me in. I must speak with the Emperor now." The court astrologer pushed Chekov aside and ran in breathlessly. "My lord, my lord! There is a great omen in the sky! A bright shining light that may have been a star made the sacred degree."

There was a sudden commotion as something whizzed by above the palace. Godo got up, strode over to the shutters and threw them open. It seemed all of Wutai were looking into the sky, amazement on their faces. Above them was a shiny craft, sparks flickering off it. It seemed headed for the imperial park.

"My lord!" The astrologer said, leaping up and down with joy.

"What does this mean?" Godo demanded.

"My lord, it signifies return."

…

The descent of the little ship began smoothly enough. It seemed the computer flew it all by itself. That was very reassuring. What, she wondered, were all the buttons for? A voice somewhere at the back of her head said: "Whatever you do, don't press the red button."

"Huh…" Yuffie wondered. "…the red button, eh? Nyuk, nyuk…"

Thank Leviathan that the computer was flying her, not her. Another voice in Yuffie's head said: "Go on, press it! You know you wanna!"

"Ah, well." She thought. "The computer can fix anything."

Suddenly, the synthetic voice announced: "Override granted. Computer shutting down. Controls to manual."

There was adorning noise as various circuits began to shut down. "Um, computer?" Yuffie hesitated. "Hey, can you please switch back on?" But there was nothing apart from the descending drone of systems disconnecting. "Oh, gawd."

She looked around wildly, when through the console and floor, a set of instruments began to extend. What looked like a wheel, extended towards her as the ship started to spin and bump along as if the air was full of stones, as if she rode a boat through dangerous rapids. She could see parts begin to rip off the outer shell. She was going to crash. "I haven't come this far not to make it now." she said, taking a couple of deep breaths and grasped the controls.

After much tugging and pulling, the ship seemed to stop spinning and its flight became smoother, but it also went downwards. There was nothing she could do. She could see the imperial park of Wutai, coming quickly towards her. She offered up a quick prayer and held her breath as the ship came hurtling into the park.

Godo was already at the gates of the park when it happened. In a blaze of multi-colored light, the craft plunged into a shallow willow pond that broke its fall. Godo ran towards the craft with all his might, Chekov stumbling at a distance. He could clearly see now that this was no star. This was a sophisticated sky craft, although not one of his, that was for sure.

All the birds in the trees stopped singing, and there was silence in Godo's ears. He strode forward to give the ship a closer inspection. Suddenly, after much banging, a door on the side thudded open. And there, standing there, was the most bedraggled looking bird he had ever seen. Yuffie looked up at her father with wide tearful eyes. Godo didn't know whether to laugh or to cry. Yuffie ran up to him, and he picked her and lifted her off her feet, holding her tight.

"I'm sorry for running away." Yuffie whispered in his ear.

"No…it is me that is sorry. I drove you away, and I can only thank the gods that you have been returned safely."

"I promise I'll never leave you again."

"And I promise I'll never talk to you that way again."

As they embraced, Chekov looked up and saw the first bud of spring burst forth in a single cherry blossom.

…

Epilogue

…

Seven years passed…

Yuffie was now part of a company called AVALANCHE, on a quest to rid the Planet of an evil named Sephiroth. At this moment, they were currently in an abandoned mansion in a small town, called Nibelheim, searching for clues to their enemy's whereabouts. AVALANCHE had split up to search different parts of the mansion. Yuffie had found herself in a bedroom. She was well trained by now in looking for concealed doors, safes or strongholds (not to mention Materia). She ran her fingers under the lip of a desk and found what she was looking for, a button. Something in her head said: "Go on, press it! You know you wanna!"

And as she did so, there was a faint click in one of the bookcases. She moved over to it and prized it open. There was a door behind it, which led down to a basement with an old wooden spiral staircase. She had to cry out: "Hey, guys! Look what I found!"

After descending down the steps and walking through the darkening caverns, Yuffie and the group found themselves in an old abandoned laboratory. Dusty instruments and research books lay everywhere. They each began searching different corners of the room. Yuffie noticed some old shelving and a few books that lay in a little alcove of the main room. As her expert hands searched eagerly for clues (or Materia), she came across a photograph. She blew the dust from it, and noticed a face that seemed very familiar, staring back at her. It was a standard mug shot in black and white, of a handsome young man around his twenties, with a serious face.

Yuffie gave a little gasp. One of her friends, Tifa Lockheart, approached her, asking: "What's the matter, Yuffie? Are you okay?"

"I know this guy, Tifa. I don't know why, but do you ever get that funny feeling you know strangers that you've never even met?"

Tifa thought for a moment. "Maybe. The closest thing I can think of there, off the top of my head, is déjà vu…but that's a little different."

A flood of memories surfaced Yuffie's mind, and she knew from that moment, exactly who the man in the photo was. "I know him. But when I knew him, he was…something else."

"What do you mean?" Tifa asked.

"Well," Yuffie sighed. "you're in for a long story, Tifa. It all began when I was nine, gazing out my window, watching the snow fall upon Wutai…"

…

The End

…

Author's Note: Yay, another story finished! (Does a Final Fantasy victory dance: DA-DA-DA-DA, DA-DA, DA-DA-DA!).

Hope you enjoyed reading, guys. It seems that life is becoming far too busy for me to continue writing on with more fics, and you may or may not have noticed in the past few years, I've been writing much less. But that's not to say I'm quitting. 'Mind's Eye' was something I wrote in a different step in comparison to all the corny and campy song fics I've written for Yuffie and Vincent (lol). I might return to doing more song parodies if requested. Otherwise, maybe I'll think of something different again for my next Yuffentine story (whenever that'd be).

It's been fun writing, everyone, and it's been even more fun reading your reviews. All my hugs and kisses to my fellow readers. And hope to have another Yuffentine story to share soon.

Thanks, and all the best.

Chuck


End file.
